


Shouichi Kusanagi: Men in Tights

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Ancient Times, Day 5, Hopefully comedy, M/M, More characters to be added later, Political tension, Rebellion, Robin Hood - Freeform, Sort Of, VRAINS Week 2018, Warring countries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Sometimes, Kusanagi wondered if he could really be considered the leader of their little band. It seemed like most of the time, he was just around to do the damage control. But, as long as they kept the Kingdoms from going to war, he guessed that he could let it slide.





	Shouichi Kusanagi: Men in Tights

“Yusaku, we need to talk.” Kusanagi squared his shoulders, putting on his best stern expression.

“About what? I’m a bit busy at the moment, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Yusaku didn’t even bother to glance away from the variety of maps and diagrams pinned to the tent walls and table.

Kusanagi stalked forward, placing himself between Yusaku and the plans to get his full attention. “About this next mission. It’s far too risky for you to go in alone, take one of the others with you.” He hoped that he sounded as commanding as he was supposed to be. He was the leader of their band, even if it didn’t always seem that way.

“It’s only risky if I have someone else to worry about while I’m in there, Kusanagi-san. If I go in alone, that is the best guarantee that I will come out of the mission alright. No one else in our group can hope to keep up with me.” Yusaku was frowning now, one of his rare expressions.

He kept pressing. “At least have them wait outside. God, Yusaku, if anything goes wrong what are you going to do? Take on all the guards in the palace by yourself?” He knew his voice was rising, but he didn't really care. “You're going into the heart of enemy territory, and yes you are the best we have at stealth but even the best don't have things go their way all the time. Their involvement can be minimal if that is what you think is best, but take one of the others with you, Yusaku. That is an order.” He took a deep breath, calming down. He hadn't realized that he was towering over the boy until he stepped back, and Yusaku relaxed.

“Alright Kusanagi-san. I'll take Takeru with me, but he will wait beyond the outer wall unless I signal him.” Yusaku said quietly. He wasn’t looking at him, instead choosing to stare down at his feet.

Kusanagi immediately felt his stomach sink. “It isn’t that I don’t have confidence in you, Yusaku.” He sighed. “I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt as well.” He forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Yusaku looked up at that, his eyes skittering around the room. “You don’t have to worry.” His voice came out quiet, tight. He cleared his throat. “I won’t do anything too risky.” His eyes apparently found the blank wall over his shoulder quite fascinating.

He knew he was lying. He knew that even if he was in trouble, that he would never endanger anyone else on the chance that they could help him. He knew that no matter what he said, Yusaku would do things the way he wanted.

He knew there was nothing he could do to stop him.

He sighed, making sure to drag it out enough to emphasize just how much he knew was running through Yusaku’s head, enough to emphasize his resignation. He clapped a hand down on Yusaku’s shoulder. “You should go and inform Takeru of the mission, he will need some time to get ready.” He brought his hand up and down in a pat, a signal to get going that Yusaku immediately picked up on. He grabbed one of the blueprints, and made for the doorway.

Kusanagi turned to watch him go. “Good luck,” he called. Yusaku paused where he had raised the canvas to pass through.

“I don’t need luck,” his eyes blazed with green fire. “I need to succeed.”

And he was gone, the tent flap swinging in the light of the morning.

Kusanagi cracked a smile at the dust kicked up in the rays. “Even so, Yusaku, good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I could see myself going farther with. Maybe once I'm not as busy with these prompts. Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas for the story going forward! Feedback really helps me improve.


End file.
